


Maut

by Wereng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, Flash Fic, M/M, Owls, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short & Sweet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: "Nah, Akaashi. Kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum dipenjarakan?"





	Maut

Akaashi mendelik pada Bokuto yang mengernyitkan kening sambil menatapnya. Di dalam hatinya, si hitam berpikir, _'Apalagi sekarang?'_

Tak dihiraukannya tatapan bingung itu dan Akaashi terus melanjutkan membersihkan ruang olahraga yang selesai mereka gunakan. Malam sudah nyaris larut, seluruh anggota kelas satu sudah kepayahan menghadapi Bokuto yang terus menuntut berlatih dan diblok. Menanggapi Bokuto- _san_ , pikir Akaashi, hanya akan membuang waktu berharganya dan membuatnya lambat sampai di rumah dan segera beristirahat.

Akaashi sedang menggulung net saat Bokuto menghampirinya—puas hanya menatapnya dengan bingung sedari tadi—dan si perak itu berujar dengan nada serius, "Nah, Akaashi. Kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum dipenjarakan?"

Nyaris semua anggota tim yang ada di sana terbelalak mendengar ujaran sang kapten. Akaashi sendiri bahkan melotot dan memberikan raut wajah kesal kemudian, "Apa maksudmu aku harus dipenjarakan? Aku tidak pernah melakukan kriminal."

"Eeeh. Tapi kau harus dipenjarakan." Bokuto berkeras. "Kau tidak sadar apa, wajah cantikmu itu sudah melebihi tindakan kejahatan manapun. Kau harusnya dipenjarakan. Kecantikanmu itu kriminal."

Wajah Akaashi mendadak merah dan si hitam memukul kepala Bokuto dengan keras sekali sebelum pergi keluar _gym_ dan meninggalkan pekerjaan belum selesainya dan Bokuto. Komi dan Sarukui tertawa dan berkata, "Episode minggu ini berjudul Gombalan Bokuto Mematikan Akaashi."

**-end**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah milik Haruichi Furudate. Adapun saya tidak ada mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan materiil dari peminjaman karakternya. Marilah dukung Haruichi sensei dengan—seminimalnya—membeli komik Haikyuu yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia jika sudah tersedia di toko buku di kotamu.


End file.
